NPC Productions/Advance/Cooking
Advance Cooking NPC Productions } |recipe= Broad bean soup\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\4 |cost= 400;5;18 |nfo= A dish of stewed broad beans and pork. |ingredients= Broad Beans\1,Pork\1 |product= Fava bean soup }} } |recipe= Make tonic\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\5 |cost= 250;5;36 |nfo= Make a tonic by adding juice squeezed from wild grass to coffee. |ingredients= Coffee\1,Common Grass\1 |product= Tonic }} } |recipe= Dried buttered fish\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\6 |cost= 300;?;28 |nfo= Recipe for a dish of melted butter on dry fish. |ingredients= Fish\1,Bacon\1,Butter\1 |product= Lutefisk }} } |recipe= Seafood pasta\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= 700;5;29 |nfo= A dish of pasta with seafood stir fried in olive oil. |ingredients= Pasta\1,Olive Oil\1,Mussels\3 |product= Seafood pasta }} } |recipe= Sweet & sour chicken\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\8 |cost= 800;5;30 |nfo= Recipe for a dish of sweet and sour sauce with jam added to the sauce. |ingredients= Poultry\1,Jam\1,Wine Vinegar\1 |product= Chicken jam saute }} } |recipe= North European gratin\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\8 |cost= ?;?;30 |nfo= |ingredients= Anchovies\1,Potatoes\2,Onions\1 |product= Anchovy gratin }} } |recipe= Spicy sauce recipe\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\9 |cost= 900;5;14 |nfo= Make a sauce by adding spices to a tonic. |ingredients= Allspice\1,Chillies\1,Tonic\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Seafood hot pot\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\10 |cost= 1,000;?;40 |nfo= A dish of seafood boiled in a special pan. |ingredients= Bouquet Garni\1,Spear Squid\3,Crabs\1 |product= Portuguese bouillabaisse }} } |recipe= Asia Minor stuffing\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\10 |cost= 1000;?;30 |nfo= A dish of meat and rice stuffed into vegetables and baked. |ingredients= Wetland Rice\1,Lamb\1,Herb Salt\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Tuna steak\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\10 |cost= 1,000;?;40 |nfo= Fillet of tuna fried in salt and olive oil. |ingredients= Olive Oil\1,Salt\1,Tuna\1 |product= Tuna olive steak}} } |recipe= Chiffon cake\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\10 |cost= 1,000;?;40 |nfo= A cake of dough in ringed layers then baked. |ingredients= Eggs\2,Flour\2,Sugar\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make suma bottles\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\10 |cost= 1,000;?;40 |nfo= Make a bottle of juice made by adding wild grass to coconut. |ingredients= Coconuts\2,Exotic Fruit\2,Large Leaves\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Bowl of soup\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\10 |cost= 1,000;?;40 |nfo= A mysterious soup that numbs the mouth when drunk. |ingredients= Cassava\1,Jambu\1,Shrimp\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Olive Pie\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\? |cost= 350;?;10 |nfo= Recipe for olive pie. |ingredients= Olives\4,Pastry\3,Butter\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Baked German bread\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\? |cost= ?;?;10 |nfo= |ingredients= Flour\1,Lard\1 |product= Pretzel }} } |recipe= Sole meuniere recipe\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 300;?;10 |nfo= Recipe of grilled Sole with butter. |ingredients= Flour\1,Butter\1,Sole\1 |product= Sole Meuniere}} } |recipe= Horse Mackerel meuniere recipe\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 300;0;10 |nfo= Recipe of grilled horse mackerel with butter. |ingredients= Flour\1,Butter\1,Horse Mackerel\1 |product= Horse Mackerel Meuniere}} } |recipe= Potato pancakes\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 400;?;10 |nfo= Recipe for nourishing potato pancakes |ingredients= Potatoes\3,Eggs\2,Flour\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Salmon Pie\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 400;?;13 |nfo= Salmon pie recipe. |ingredients= Pastry\2,Butter\1,Salmon\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sea Bass Pie\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 400;?;13 |nfo= Recipe of grilled sea bass wrapped with pastry. |ingredients= Pastry\2,Butter\1,Sea Bass\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sausage Gratin\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\? |cost= 500;?;15 |nfo= Recipe for gratin of fine sausages. |ingredients= Sausages\3,Cheese\2,Milk\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Herb Roasted Salmon Gratin\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 550;?;15 |nfo= Recipe for gratin of plenty of herbs and salmon. |ingredients= Cheese\2,Basil\2,Salmon\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Pig Roast\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 250;?;20 |nfo= Recipe for rubbing salt on pork and then roasting with olive oil. |ingredients= Pork\1,Olive Oil\1,Herb Salt\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Ravioli recipe\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 300;?;20 |nfo= Recipe of stuffed pasta. |ingredients= Cheese\2,Flour\1,Pasta\3 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Northern European cheese cake\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 450;?;20 |nfo= Recipe with cheese cake with almonds. |ingredients= Cheese\2,Flour\3,Almonds\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= South America bouillabaisse\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 500;?;20 |nfo= Recipe for a stewed dish known as the bouillabaisse of South America. |ingredients= Chillies\1,Sardine\1,Spear Squid\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Arabian dessert recipe\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 500;?;20 |nfo= Recipe of Arabian dessert made of sweet pastry |ingredients= Flour\3,Honey\2,Pistachio Nuts\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Fruit Bread (Prune)\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 600;?;20 |nfo= Recipe for baking bread with prunes in it. |ingredients= Flour\3,Butter\2,Prunes\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Broad bean croquette recipe\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 250;?;10 |nfo= Recipe of fried ground broad beans |ingredients= Broad Beans\5,Flour\2,Vegetable Oil\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sarma recipe\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 350;?;10 |nfo= Recipe of stuffed vegetable leaves. |ingredients= Onions\2,Olive Oil\1,Pistachio Nuts\5 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Fruit Bread (Apricot)\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 600;?;20 |nfo= Recipe for baking bread with apricots in it. |ingredients= Flour\3,Butter\2,Dried Apricots\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Pork Roast w/Egg\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 250;?;25 |nfo= Recipe for a gourmet cuisine involving roasted pig and boiled eggs. |ingredients= Boiled egg\1,Pork Roast\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Warm dessert recipe\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 650;?;25 |nfo= Recipe of warm dessert with fruits and cream. |ingredients= Eggs\2,Milk\2,Raisins\3 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Fruit Cheese Cake\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 450;?;30 |nfo= Topping Cheese Cake with Fruit Sauce. |ingredients= Fruit Sauce\1,Cheese cake\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Fried Snack and Sherbet\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 500;?;30 |nfo= Recipe for making a fried snack that tastes great with sherbet. |ingredients= Bizcocho\2,Almond Sherbet\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Onion gratin soup recipe\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 600;?;30 |nfo= Recipe of onion soup with bread on top. |ingredients= Cheese\2,Rye bread\1,Consomme soup\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Festival Brioche\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\0 |cost= 650;?;40 |nfo= Recipe for Brioche for Special occasions. |ingredients= Dried Strawberries\1,Apple compote\1,Prune brioche\2 |product= Unknown }}